Falling For You
by CJxHiei
Summary: Haana is a half breed during the wolf-fox war. She needs to find the Rekai and alert them of the war and on the way, she meets a man she starts to fall in love with. YoukoOC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I always wondered why I never posted this fanfic. I wrote it about 2 years ago, for an essay in Language Arts. I left it in my drawers after that. It won top honors! But, you may think it's bad and that's OK with me. And how I found it? I looked through my drawers, trying to find a library book and voila! It was there. And the essay contest thing was about anything we wanted to write, so I wrote about anime. R&R!_

"Father? Is there somthing wrong?"

"No Haana. Everything is all right."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you screaming in pain!"

"Haana, I'm fine. Now go up to your room and whatever you do, _don't _leave it! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Father. I understand."

"Good, now up you go."

With those words, Haana went up to her room. She jumped on her bed and sighed.

"I wish I knew what was wrong and why I can't leave the house. Maybe Father is ashamed of me. And maybe Mother is too, wherever she is. Maybe that's why she left. Hmm..."

Hanna sighed.

"Please Father, don't do something that will get you into big trouble. I'm begging you!"

Little did the demon know, her mother and father made the biggest mistake that they can never take back. They had Haana. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! Haana sat up.

"What the-?"

"KAZU!! YOU'RE TO BE EXACUTED TONIGHT!! AND SO IS THAT DAUGHTER OF YOURS!!"

"Father and I are to be exacuted tonight? What did we do? What did I do? Oh, the pain inside!" Haana said. She heard thumping up the stairs.

"Haana!" She jumped off her bed.

"Dad!" Haana couldn't remember the last time she had called her father "Dad."

"Haana!" She opened her door.

"Dad, what's happening? Is it because I did something wrong?" Haana asked her father.

"No, it's something your mother and I did wrong. Really wrong," he answered. She gasped.

"Dad, your arm! It's- I know, my arm is wounded. But that's nothing compared to what's happening right now," he said, cutting his daughter off.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave you in the dark about this," he said, sweating and crying. Haana never saw her father cry before.

"Dad, leave me in the dark about what?" she asked.

"I can't- I don't- I wish-" he said, not talking in complete sentences.

"Dad, our language please," Haana said.

"Well, you know how I never let you out of this house, right?" Kazu asked her. She nodded.

"Outside this house has bad and prejudice wolf demons. They hate the fox demons, as do the fox demons hate us," he started to explain. "But I never did and neither did your mother hate wolves." Haana's eyes widened.

"Dad, you mean that my mother isn't a wolf demon? She's- she's-" She couldn't finish.

"Haana, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. But Saoli, she wanted you to never know the dangers of the outside world," he said, crying more now.

"But I don't understand this. Why do wolves hate foxes and foxes hate wolves? What happened?" she asked.

"I wonder the same thing each day, Haana. But your mother, she's a fox demon of course, but she was like me and you. She wondered why wolves hated her kind and why her kind hated us. She didn't see anything wrong with wolves. It's just that we're different," Kazu said.

"And... how did you two meet?" Haana asked embarrassingly. He smiled and thought back to the day he met Saoli.

"Saoli, your mother, she was one of a kind. I was walking through the forest one day, to get water for my sick papa. She was at the river, her feet in the water, and she was laughing. It was perfect weather that day, so she would be outside. I got my water, but before leaving, I asked for her name. "Saoli," she said. I told her mine. "Kazu... I love that name. Maybe we can meet again?" I nodded and had to leave."

"When did you see each other again?" Haana asked. Kazu sighed.

"Maybe five years after that. She was around the age of nineteen while I was about twenty," he said. "She was at the same river. My papa passed away that day and I had to go to the river. She was there, my Saoli. It was again day time with perfect weather. I sat next to the river and cried. I had not recognized her. She was more matured and was more beautiful than I had ever seen. She had seen me and instantly recognized me. "Kazu?" she asked. "Is that you?" I look and see the girl I had once seen before. "Saoli?" She nodded and smiled. I hugged her. "My papa, he passed away." She comforted me until I finally stopped. I had looked her in the eyes and she had done the same. I kissed her then, my Haana," Kazu said.

Haana smiled. Kazu only called her "My Haana" when he was crazy, when he was happy, or when she had done something good.

"Well, after that, we had been in love with each other. She had agreed to give herself to me and then after a few weeks, she announced she was having a baby. I was happy and worried. Babies were only allowed to be a wolf demon, a fox demon, or different full blooded demon babies, not half breeds. You are a half breed. I had agreed to take you when you were born. She had given me a last kiss and then she was gone. I had taken you home, without anyone seeing me. I had told only one person that I had a half breed baby. But that's the weird part, Haana. He's been dead for many years, maybe a week after you were born," Kazu said.

"And he probably told someone and that someone must have told another one and so on until it got to the leader's ears. And then we are to be hung tonight," Kazu said. He smiled sadly.

"But not my one and only baby girl. No, you are leaving. Tonight before the hanging," Kazu said. Haana gasped.

"But I can't, Dad! Where would I go?" He stared at her.

"My Haana, you will go to the Rekai and try to stop this mess before it gets messier."

"But I don't know where the Rekai is, Dad!"

"Your heart will tell you where it is. And if so, try to find the Fox Clan. You look too much like a fox than a wolf. And you will be able to find Saoli. She has gray eyes, as do you, my Haana. Now leave." Haana shook her head though.

"But I have a wolf tail and ears, Dad. They'll think that I am a half breed, which I am."

"Don't worry about that. Now go!!" He pushed her out the door.

"And run, as fast as those wolf legs will let you." He grabbed her arm and hugged her before she left.

"And if you see Saoli, tell her that Kazu is sorry," he said. She nodded. He let her go and Haana ran as fast as she could go.

"I love you, Dad," Haana said to herself.

"I love you, my Haana," Kazu said as he was grabbed and tackled by wolf demons. "Make me proud." And he was dragged to his grave.

_Me: So, so sad. And I should let you know this now.  
__Haana has gray eyes, long, dark brown hair, has wolf ears and a tail, and the foxes way of getting into trouble, so I pray that Haana will be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Keep reading._

Haana kept running, just as Kazu wished, and didn't stop until she fell from exhaustion.

"Ouch!" Haana yelled. She had been running as fast as she could for who knows how long? She panted.

"Maybe I should have paced myself as I ran. That way, I would have more energy and less blisters on my feet." She looked at her feet and sighed.

"I'm going to try to find a river or a lake so I can cool myself off." She stood up and winced from the pain.

"I just hope I don't run into any demons while I walk."

_Meanwhile..._

A silver haired fox demon was sitting in a bush, hidden as he watched the villagers that were after him run by without noticing him.

"Heh, that was easy," he commented and looked at the loot. Gold jewelry and coins is what he was after.

"Hmm... I could've done better, but that damn wolf demon had to come in at that moment," he scowled.

"Where is Youko Kurama, Satoshi?!" a villager yelled.

"The hell if I know!" Satoshi replied.

"Tch, dumbasses," Youko said before running away from the scene.

_Back at Haana..._

"Ahh... heaven," Haana said as she dunked her feet into a lake. She watched the fish in the lake play with her feet.

"Hmm... I _am _hungry..." Haana said as she watched a plump fish start to play with her feet.

"Hehe..." She put her hands in the water, making the fish curious as to what they were. They swam up to it and their scales touched her hand. Haana couldn't make any sudden moves until the plumpest one came near.

"Come on... It's just my hand..." Haana said. The plump one looked at her hand and touched it. Then, Haana grabbed it and threw it ashore, scaring the other fish.

"All I wanted was you," Haana said hungrily. It squirmed and squirmed and then it finally died.

"Yes!!" Haana said victoriously. She took it and walked into the forest to find some fire wood.

"Well, that was fun, but now I have to leave this forest so I don't get into trouble," Youko said as he threw a dead wolf demon to the ground. He ran away from the wolf, with gold coins on his back.

"Where is all the damn wood?!" Youko stopped and listened.

"A girl?" he wondered. He looked from behind a bush and saw a fish that a girl was holding.

"Grr..." Haana said, looking for wood. Youko sniffed the air and gasped.

_"A half breed!" _he thought. Haana was oblivious to the fact that a dangerous fox demon was watching her every movement.

"Aha! There's some!" she exclaimed as she grabbed some wood. Youko walked slowly and quietly over to her as her back was turned. She was about to turn, so Youko jumped into the tree above him.

"Hmm? I thought I heard something," Haana said.

_"And a beautiful half breed at that!" _Youko thought as he got a good look at Haana's face. She shrugged and sat on the ground, about to start a fire with the wood when she felt a fox aura around her. She looked around and then looked up and saw Youko.

"AAHHHH!!" Haana screeched and ran away. Youko jumped down from the tree and ran after her. Haana ran as fast her wolf legs would let her. She looked back and made a mistake. She had cut her foot on a sharp vine and fell. Youko ran over to her.

"Hey, are you- Leave me alone!" Haana screamed at him, cutting him off. He growled. Then vines from everywhere came out of nowhere and grabbed Haana's cut foot, lifting her upside down.

"What do you want with me?!" Haana yelled at him.

"I just want to know what a half breed like you is doing out here all alone in the middle of the forest!" Youko screamed back.

"None of your damn business!" she snapped.

"Fine. Then I'm just going to leave you upside down like that until you answer me," Youko said, sitting on the ground and watching her. Haana stared back at him with her gray eyes. They stared at each other until Haana finally broke.

"OK," she said. "I'll tell you." Youko's ears raised as he stared at her.

"You should know about the wolf-fox war, right?" Youko nodded.

"Yeah, and?"

"King Enma doesn't know about the war," Haana said.

"So? Maybe it's for the better," Youko said.

"It's not for the better! My father wants me to alert Enma about the war so he can stop it!"

"Kid- Don't. Call. Me. Kid," Haana said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. And your dad wants you to alert Enma _why?_"

"Because the war is tearing everything apart with family and friends! Dad was killed because my mom had me and he was the father!" Haana said. Youko watched her as she continued.

"And now- Wait. You're an orphan now?" Youko asked her. She stopped.

"I... don't... know... My mother is a fox demon and I don't know if she had been killed or what." It was quiet after that.

"Well, what's your name anyway?" Youko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Haana. Yours?"

"Youko Kurama."

"Nice to meet you." Youko looked at her and sighed.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Youko shook his head and the vines that kept Haana upside down slowly let her down to the ground. Haana winced from the pain in her foot.

"What?" Youko asked. Haana lifted up her foot and showed Youko her foot. The vine she had cut her foot on cut in pretty deep, because her foot was bleeding more and more and wasn't stopping. Youko stood up and left.

"Where are you going?" Haana asked him.

"Somewhere," he replied and was gone.

"Well, some fox _he_ turned out to be," Haana said. Then she felt something grab her waist. "HEY!!" She turned and saw Youko.

"Oh, be quiet. Let me see your foot," he said. She turned all the way and showed him her foot again. He had taken something out from a cloth bag and sat on the ground.

"This will sting for awhile, but it will help heal your foot," he said with a bottle of something.

"What the- YEOW!!" Haana screamed.

"I said it'll sting!" Youko said as he wiped up some of the blood and put more of the liquid on her foot. She screamed again. Youko sighed and blew on the cut, calming Haana down a bit.

"There," he said. "That better?" She nodded.

"Are you done yet?"

"No. I need to put some bandages on it," he said as he started wrapping the bandages around her foot.

"_Now _I'm done," he said. There was some blood on his shirt, Haana noticed. She got some of the water she had gotten from the lake and asked for a cloth.

"Uh, here?" Youko said. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Lay," she said. Youko sighed and did what she demanded.

"Here," she said, squirting some water on the cloth and rubbing his shirt. "Let me get some of the blood off of your shirt." She got most of the blood off, but some of the blood stained his shirt, so he had some blood stained on his shirt.

"At least it doesn't look like you murdered someone," Haana commented. Youko laughed.

"Anyway, do you have any idea _where _the Rekai Tantei is, Haana?" Youko asked.

"No... Wait, do you know where the Rekai is, Youko?" He nodded.

"I have... _friends _that work for Enma's son, Koenma, so I know where the Rekai is."

"What about where the Fox Village is?"

"Haana, I _am _fox demon. I come from the Fox Clan, so I would know where the Fox Village is."

"Could you take me there?"

"Huh?"

"Take me to the Fox Village," Haana said. Youko thought for a moment. He sighed.

"Where do you want to do first?"

"The Fox Village." Youko stood up and helped Haana up.

"Fine. I'll take you there." Haana squealed and hugged Youko, shocking him a bit before slightly hugging her back.

_Me: Aww... Youko can be such a softie when he's not shown in the episodes!!_


End file.
